You want a teacher or a lover? 2
by Sounretro
Summary: It's been a year now. Playing around in high school is over and college is officially in. With a teacher Like Ginpachi Sensei, what can be more fun and annoying. She spends her college years with the teacher she loves but will a new teacher come in a take Ginpachi's place? [WARNING STRONG LANGUAGE]
1. Chapter 1

A year later. In October.

Calculus class

Everyone sat in their seats talking. Ginpachi walks in and sat on top of his desk. He stares at them with an bored expression. "Sigh... Another year of this shit." Everyone kept talking. "Ahem." The students wasn't paying paying attention. "Sigh... Shut the fuck up!" Everyone went quiet. They stare at him like what the hell is his problem?

"Do you have to curse at us?" Shinpachi asked.

"If you don't shut up I'll keep cursing."

"Can we curse at you bitch...?" Sougo asked.

"Can I kick your ass...?" Ginpachi asked him. "Now, Listen up. There a test on Monday."

"No...!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"You shut the hell up," Toushi told him.

"Biiiiitch," Sougo said ending Toushi's sentence." The class laughs.

"Wait a a minute. I think someone just got a F today?" Ginpachi said.

"Who Sougo asked.

"You bitch. Now theres going be a test so deal with it." The class gave him a cold glare.

"This is some bullshit," Kagura said.

"Your grades are bullshit," Ginpachi said.

"Another test?" Tif said.

"Yeah another test. Got a problem?" Ginpachi asked. "It's a new school year so I need to know what level you guys are on in calculus and I need to know who can do the work and who can't."

"Wasn't you suppose to give us this test in September?" Shinpachi asked.

"I forgot."

"Stop lying," Kagura said.

"Okay.. I was but I was to lazy. Plus (Name) was all over me. She wouldn't leave me alone."

"Excuse me don't put me in your lame excuses," (Name) said.

"Shut up... You know it's you're fault."

"Why do we have keep having tests," Katsura asked.

"I don't know. Why do G-Dragon keep changing his hair color? The world may never know."

"Who G-Dragon?" Sa-chan asked.

"The guy from Big Bang," (Name) said.

"Ooh... I love that group," Tif said. "Yeogi buteora modu moyeora we gon party like."

"Lilililalala!" the class shouted.

"Mameul yeoreora meoril biwora bureul jipyeora lilililalala!"

"Shut the hell up! Now, the test is next Monday. So get to studying." Ginpachi told them.

"Get the teaching," Sougo said.

"Get to shutting the hell up and do your work!" After class Tif and (Name) walks around campus until the next class start. "Damn... Why so many students?" Tif said.

"It's a new school year Tif. So that means new students. Plus colleges are always crowded."

"I wish we had somewhere to sit. I miss hanging out in front of a locker." (Name) nods her head. "Look, two seats!" Tif shouts pointing to her right. They ran over there sitting down before a male and female student could. "Ha! You thought you was going to sit down?"

"Well to bad! Beat it..." The two students shook their heads walking off.

"We had got to find a hangout spot. So what's going on between you and Ginpachi?"

"The usual bull crap."

"Define bull crap."

"He keep asking me to sleep with him."

"Did you? Please tell me you did. I want to to hear every detail," Tif asked giving her excited look. (Name) looks at her with her eyebrow raised.

"You sound like a pervert. And no I didn't. Tif you know I need to be married first."

"Ugh... Forget marriage. This is Ginpachi were talking about here. The only sliver hair hottest math teacher ever." (Name) stares at her.

("Hottest? More like a pain in my ass.")

"I can't believe you two been together for a year now. That's a big commitment. I'm really surprise he could last that long."

"Me to."

"Did you tell your family about you dating Ginpachi?" (Name) looks at her.

"My family? Um... I didn't tell them yet."

"You didn't..? Why didn't you?"

"Shhh... I didn't even tell Ginpachi. He never asked me so I never told them."

"Didn't told Ginpachi what?" Ginpachi said popping up from behind them.

"What the fuck?!" (Name) said jumping up.

"Dude... Don't scare us like that," Tif said.

"Shut up. Now, didn't tell Ginpachi what? I heard my name. So what's going on?" Tif and (Name) looks at each other.

"What to tell him?" she whispered.

"I don't know..."

"Um.. We was talking about the... Homework. Yeah that's right. That's what we was talking about." Tif and (Name) smiles at him. With his arms folded he stares at them.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No..."

"Oh really?" (Name) nods to him. He take's lollipop out his mouth giving it to Tif. Ginpachi grabs (Name's) hands and pins them behind her back. He leans down forcing her into a rough kiss." Tif raise her eyebrow.

"Really? Right in front of me you guys," Tif said. (Name) get's her arms free. She whacks Ginpachi on the back and stumps on his feet but he wouldn't release her.

"Mmm...!" (Name) waves her arms in air signaling Tif to help her.

"Um.. Ginpachi sensei. I don't think she can breathe." (Name) pulls his hair making him pull away from her. (Name) gasp for air as she breathes heavy.

"Pant... Pant... What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't do that anymore I couldn't breathe..!"

"Shut up! Pant... Now you better not lie again. If you do I'll stick my tongue down your throat. Now, I'm going to ask you again. Are you lying to me?"

"No you dick." Ginpachi stares at her. He steps closer to her making her flinch.

"Call me a dick again and tonight I'll show you what one looks like. But whatever you're hiding. I'll find out."

"Whatever." Ginpachi turns to Tif and puts his fist in her face.

"What was that all about?" Tif asked.

"Because. When (Name) is up to something you are too. See you dorks around. And you better have your homework on my desk tomorrow," Ginpachi said walking off.

"What a douche bag," (Name) said.

"But you love that douche bag though."

"Yeah... I do."

"Whoa... Look (Name). There goes the hot science professor. Remember, the one that told us where our homeroom was located."

"Yeah I remember him." Tif and (Name) stares at him. "Wow..."

"Damn he's hot. You know he's 21. He's exactly our age... You think I have a chance with him?"

"No Tif. I told you before, he a teacher."

"But you're a dating a teacher."

"Mines is different story. And you have a boyfriend. Devon remember?"

"Oh yeah... Damn why can't Devon look like him? I think the science professor is sexy. What do you think (Name)?"

"I-I can't say anything."

"Why?"

"Because..." (Name) looks to her left then right. "Ginpachi might be listening..." she whispered. Tif and (Name) looks behind them.

"Yeah you're right. He can pop up out of nowhere." The science teacher walks down the hall. "Here he comes."

"Tif leave him alone."

"Hi.. Professor Satoru," Tif said waving to him. He looks at them pushing up his glasses.

"Hello Menson, Violet," he said smiling at them as he walks down the hall. (Name) waves at him. Once he was out if sight (Name) glance at Tif. She was still staring down the hall with her mouth open.

"Gross Tif you're drooling."

"I am," she said wiping her mouth.

"Stop gawking at him like that."

"I can't help it. That science teacher is hot."

"Who's hot?" Devon asked walking up behind her. Tif turns around with a nervous look.

"Devon... I-I didn't know you were behind me." (Name) leans next to her whispering.

"I told you. Guys pop up out of nowhere. You saw what Ginpachi just did. Well, I'll leave you two alone," she said walking off.

Ginpachi's apartment.

(Name) and Ginpachi sat on the couch. While (Name) sat there erasing her wrong answers on her homework Ginpachi sat there grading test's. "Ugh..." she said taking out a calculator. Ginpachi glance at her noticing she is getting frustrated. "Ugh...! I hate this shit."

"Oi... Shut up... I'm trying to grade papers."

"You shut up!" Ginpachi gave her a cold glare. He moves closer to her face.

"Yell at me again and I'll have you screaming my name all night."

"You wish," she said pushing him away. He puts his papers down then leans towards her kissing her on the neck. (Name) sigh pushing him away. He glares at her then go at it again. "Ugh... Stop it you pervert. I'm trying to so this homework you gave us." (Name) push him away again.

"That's the problem? Hand it here let me see." He snatches the paper looking over her answers. "Ahh... I see the issues here. You know what you can do."

"What?"

"This." Ginpachi toss her homework over his shoulders. (Name) mouth flew open. "Problem solved. Now, let's make out." When he leans in (Name) pushes him away.

"Are you out of your mind?! You know how long I was working on that! Stop playing around I need to finish it."

"Don't worry about it. I'll just cancel homework tomorrow. I don't feel like collecting it anyway."

"Then why would you give us this kind of work?"

"Why haven't you been giving me any?" he asked biting her ear gently. (Name) got startled. She jumps up walking away.

"Stop playing around," she told him. Ginpachi stood up.

"I'm playing around? You're the one that's been avoiding me." Both of them stares at each other as they walks around the sofa in a circle.

"Stay away from me you pervert."

"Don't you mean, come here you pervert?" (Name) ran from him. Ginpachi jumps over the couch chasing after her. He grabs (Name) tackling her down to the floor. He turns her over and pins her hands above her head.

"Let go."

"Nope." Ginpachi moves his hands up her leg feeling on her thighs.

"What are you doing? Knock it off."

"What do you mean what am I'm doing?" Ginpachi leans his face closer to hers. "It's been a year (Name). When are you going to give me some?" (Name) looks away from him.

"Stupid. I told you already I need to be married first."

"Ugh... Forget marriage. You don't need to be married to do it." Ginpachi release her hand then stood up walking to the kitchen. (Name) stood up fellowing him.

"What do you mean forget marriage? I have to be married first. Why? Because that's what I choose. Don't you want to wait?"

"Hell no."

"Why?"

"Because it's too late for me. I not a virgin." Ginpachi took out some ice cream.

"Oh yeah. Well don't you want to be married one day?"

"No."

"But why?"

"Marriage is stupid. All I need to a hot broad to keep me company. I'm talking about you."

"Yeah right you're talking about another women. What the hell do you see that's hot about me?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked grinning. "Sigh... I'm just saying. It's been a year and I been waiting here patiently. I been faithful to you since the day I told you I love you. I'm tired of waiting."

"I know you are but." (Name) puts her hand in his face. "When you put a ring on this finger. Then you won't have to wait anymore."

"Pff yeah right. I'm not marrying you."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons."

"Fine I don't care."

"Me neither."

Welcome to the sequel..! Sorry for taking too long. I'll try to make it funny like part one. Thanks for reading chapter one. Now I decided to give (Name) and last name but her first name is up to the readers. Enjoy. ^ - ^


	2. What's going down this year

"Sup Tif," (Name) said.

"Hey (Name). Did the guidance counselor tell you that we will be getting a new science teacher?"

"Yup. She said our old teacher quit for some reason. Yesterday everyone heard him laughing down the hallway yelling yes! Oh, yes...! Woo... Finally! Fuck you, you and you I quit. I am rich! I'm rich bitch!"

"I heard that too. I wonder who is out new teacher. Maybe it's..." Tif said looking down the hall at Professor Satoru.

"Dream on. That will never happen."

"Why not?"

"He's teaches environmental science. Not Chemistry."

"Stop ruining my fantasy. Now come on it's almost time for homeroom. Oh yeah that remind me. Did you... You know. Go all the way with Ginpachi yet?"

"What? Hell no. And who the hell say go all the way now? It's almost twenty thirteen. That saying is so 1985. Just come out and say what you mean."

"Okay. Did you f*ck Ginpachi sensei yet?"

"Tif...!"

"What? You told me to say what I mean."

"I know but not like that. I know this story is rated for mature but damn. Keep it clean."

"Sorry. So did you do it?"

"No Tif. I am going to tell you like I told Ginpachi. I need a ring on my finger."

"Ugh, forget marriage."

"That what he said. So I told him no. Homeroom is starting so let's go." Tif and (Name) walks to homeroom then sat down waiting for class to start. Ginpachi walks into class.

"Good morning... Blah blah blah. Whatever. Now, let's get this started. Everyone stand up."

"Why?" Tif asked.

"Get off your lazy asses!" Everyone stood up quickly by their desk. "Now, do the Gundam style."

"Why?"

"All of you, do the god damn gundam style now!" Ginpachi press play on his cell phone blasting the gundam style song. Everyone started dancing. Ginpachi sat on his desk laughing at all of them.

"You think this is funny?!" (Name) shouted.

"This is so fucking hilarious!" Ginpachi press the record button.

"What the hell?! Why do we have to do this?!" Toushi shouted.

"This is embarrassing," Shinpachi said.

"You're crazy. This is fun!" Kagura said.

"I know right. This is some good exercise," Tae-chan said.

"How long do we have to keep dancing like this? I'm legs hurt," (Name) whined.

"Your ass is going to be hurting if you don't dance." (Name) whined again.

"After school I'm going to bust that bastard's car window," Sougo said.

"I'm in," Toushi said.

"You're a mean teacher," Tif said.

"And you're an ugly student. Now all of you. Gundam style faster!" The student's starts dancing faster. Ginpachi fail on the floor laughing.

"You're dead Ginpachi sensei," Sougo said giving him an evil look. Dancing fast made someone the student trips and falls on the floor.

"What the hell is going on? I said dance not fall on your ass. Zura, what the hell are you doing? I said gundam style not hammer time."

"But I already have on the hammer pants."

"All right all right. That is enough. All of you sit the hell down." Ginpachi laughs. "This is defiantly going on YouTube."

"You better not!" Shinpachi shouted.

"And If I do? What the hell are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know what they will do. But I'll tell you what I will do if you post that video of me doing the gundam style on YouTube. Every day I will make your life miserable. I will scare you so bad that I will make you shit your pants until you have no more boxers to change. I scar you for life. I will fuck your head up and make you go in shock three times a week. I will turn your eyeballs inside out while you watch me stump on your small brain. I will set you mind on fire! Blast your intelligence with my bazooka and hold a funeral for that sliver wig you got on. Do you understand Ginpachi sensei? Are you scared? Go ahead and press that upload button. I dare you. And when you do. I'll show what hell truly looks like," Sougo said giving him a psychopathic glare. The room was quiet.

The students and Ginpachi were standing by the chalkboard with their backs against it. They stare at Sougo with a horrified look on their faces. "What the hell was that all about?" Shinpachi said.

"I don't know but I'm not sitting next his crazy ass anymore," Toushi said.

"I think I just soiled myself," Katsura said. Everyone glance at Katsura then moves away from him. Ginpachi stares at Sougo with a blank expression then press the upload button.

"Oops."

As the day went by Tif and (Name) walks to science class. They sat down waiting for the teacher. "Our new teacher will be here in a few minutes. I wonder if he's cute." Tif said.

"Sougo said he will set Ginpachi's mind on fire and blast his intelligence with his bazooka. Is that even possible?" (Name) asked.

"Enough about that. Our new teacher is coming now. The new science teacher walks in. He puts his bag on his desk then smile at his students.

"Hello everyone. I'm pretty sure the half of you already know me. For those who do not I am Professor Satoru. He smile pushing his glasses up. The female students and Tif eyes shimmer when they stare at him.

"This is heaven. Isn't it (Name)?" Tif said. (Name) sighs shaking her head.

"Please… I already have a handsome teacher. Professor Satoru is cute but he's not for me."

"You're crazy."

"Hello Menson, hello Violet," Satoru said. (Name) waves at him.

"Hi…" Tif said getting closer to his face. (Name) grabs Tif by her shirt sitting her back down.

"Down kitty. You already have a boyfriend. Professor Satoru, I thought you teach environmental science."

"I do teach it. I have three different degrees in science. But I went to college for my main major, that's chemistry. I always wanted to teach it but the spot was taken by your last teacher. Now that it's open again I can teach what I love."

"Awesome…" Tif said.

"Let's work together. All of us. I guarantee you students will learn a lot here in my class."

"Sure will."

"If you could focus Tif," (Name) said. Tif sticks her tongue out at her. Satoru smiles pushing up his glasses. He stares at Tif and (Name) as they whisper to each other.

"This year will be very interesting."

After school, Tif and (Name) went home. It has been a year since they move out of their parent's house. Now they share an apartment together. Tif left to be with her boyfriend for the evening and left (Name) in the house. She was not alone. (Name) stood by her bedroom door glaring a certain someone. "Sigh… Move out the way Ginpachi."

"Hell no." Ginpachi moves his hand behind his back locking her bedroom door.

"Stop playing. I have tons of homework to do."

"And I have a ton of loving to give you. Now get over here." Ginpachi chases after her. (Name) runs to her door and tries to open it. Not moving fast enough Ginpachi grabs her and pushes her on the bed. She sat up.

"Ginpachi stop. I told you before. I need to be married."

"Screw marriage. I'm getting sick of waiting, my patients are running thin." Ginpachi grabs her legs and wraps them around his waist. "Give me your virginity now."

"No! Marry me first."

"Hell no!"

"Then I'm not giving up anything." (Name) folds her arms pouting.

"Forget you then." Ginpachi sat up then pushes her off the bed.

"Ah!" He stood up then walks out the room. (Name) stood up then follows him. "What is your problem?"

"You are."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I will tell you what is wrong. IM LUSTFUL THAT'S WHATS WRONG!"

"Oh. Well go do something about that."

"That's what I was trying to do but no… You want to be married first."

'You damn right I want to be married first! You're not going to screw me then leave. You got the game fucked up."

"What the hell are you talking about? I love you (Name). I am not that type of guy. Well, I was that type of guy. But understand. Why would I do you then dumped you? Is that what you'll think I'll do?" (Name) looks away then nods to him. "Then you have game fucked up, not me. It seems like we don't have trust in this relationship."

"Ginpachi I do trust you." Ginpachi walks to the bathroom then slams it shut. (Name) sighed. "What is wrong with me?" The door bells rings. (Name) sighs again. "Tif did you leave your keys?" Without looking through peephole, she opens the door.

"Hey sister!" Meya said. (Name) eyes widen. She quickly closes her door but Meya is too strong. She pushes the door open making (Name) fall on the floor. She stood up wiping herself down.

"Meya what are you doing here?"

"Can't an older sister come and visit her little sister?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to." Meya walks in looking around. "Not bad. Tif lives here too right?"

"Yeah." (Name) just remember that Ginpachi is in the bathroom. She has to get Meya out of here. "Meya you have to go, now."

"Why?"

"Because this is my place. I don't come to your apartment without permission."

"Shut up. I came here to tell you something." Meya took a can soda then opens it.

"What is it? Make it quick." (Name) glance at the bathroom door. Ginpachi still did not come out.

"The reason I'm here is to tell you that I'm in love!"

"Really? I am so happy for you. Now can you please leave?"

"Don't you want to know who?"

"Not really."

"I'm going to tell you anyway. I'm in love with Ginpachi!" (Name) raise her eyebrow.

"Ginpachi? Your 12th grade math teacher? Silver hair, dead fish eyes Ginpachi sensei?"

"Yeah duh… Today when I go over to his apartment I'm going to tell him I love him so we can be together."

"YOU CAN'T BE WITH HIM!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because… Because he's seeing someone. That's why."

"Please, I'll make him leave that tramp."

("Bitch I'll slap you.") "You don't know that. He might love her."

"Ginpachi? In love? Yeah right. Where is the bathroom? I have to use it."

"No don't! It is out of order."

"I don't need to use the toilet I need to add more make up." (Name) ran in front of her then stood by the door.

"Why? You're… you're already p-pretty…" she said lying.

"I know. You should do something about that ugly face of yours. I might lend you my make up so you can be as pretty as me."

("That's why I was lying you ugly bitch.")

"Move out the way (Name)."

"No Meya don't!" Meya opens the door then walks in. No one was there.

"What's your problem?"

"Um, nothing." While Meya was in the bathroom (Name) looks around the apartment. Where the hell did Ginpachi go? Meya came out walking towards the front door.

"See you around little sister. I will invite you to my wedding soon. I mean, Ginpachi and my wedding."

"I doubt that." (Name) slams her door shut. She sighs in relief. "Ginpachi where are you?"

"Right here," he said appearing behind her.

"Where have you been?"

"In the room. I lost my damn glasses playing around with you in there."

"Sorry. Meya is so annoying."

"She was here?"

"Yeah." Ginpachi grabs (Name) and lays her on the floor. "Stop it."

"If we can't do it then we'll make out." The front door opens.

"(Name) I forgot my-" Meya eyes widen. Her mouth flew open as she stares at Ginpachi on top of (Name). "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Ginpachi stood up.

"What do you mean what's this? (Name) and I are dating."

"WHAT?!"

"Why are you so surprise? (Name) told you already." (Name) backs up slowly.

"My baby sister didn't tell me anything." Meya and Ginpachi stares at (Name).

"You didn't tell your family about us?"

"Um. Well… no…" Ginpachi glares at her. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"More than you can imagine," Meya and Ginpachi said.

**[Sorry about not updating lately. I just finished my other stories. So now I have time to update. Yeah!]**


	3. Rivals

At Ginpachi's apartment  
Ginpachi stood there staring at (Name) with an evil glare. She was too afraid to look up at him. When Meya found out that they are dating she ran home crying. But (Name) got a feeling that she will be back. She sat on the couch doing her homework. When she looks up at Ginpachi was is still glaring at her. ("Why does he keep staring at me? I didn't do anything wrong. Is he still mad about me not telling my family that we have been dating for a year?")

"Why haven't you told your family about us?"

("Yeah he's still mad about that.") "Huh?" she said trying to act like she didn't hear him.

"Don't 'huh?' me." Ginpachi pulls her hair.

"Oww..."

"You know what the hell I just said. Now I'm going to ask you again. Why haven't you told your family about us?"

"I don't know Ginpachi. Why should I tell my family about us? I mean, ever since I moved out my mother doesn't care about me, my father damn sure doesn't give a fuck and my sister only comes around just to be nosey. Why should I tell them anything?"

"Your family is heartless."

"Half of them. My family cares about health, but they don't care about what I do. That's why I don't tell them what's going on in my life."

"Sigh... At least you should have told your sister."

"Why should I tell her anything? That heifer got what she deserves. A shock to her face! You don't know how evil that wench is."

"I know how evil that wench is. But still, next time you better start telling people we are together. Because if you don't." Ginpachi jumps on top of her.

"Ah! Get off of me. You are heavy and you smell like cigarettes."

"Shut up... Now listen and listen good. You are I are together. So you better start telling people that you're taking. I don't want no pencil neck douche bag guy talking to you. Theses guys out here only want one thing. And that one thing is what I want." Ginpachi grins as he rubs her thigh.

"Sigh... Perv."

"I'm just joking."

"Whatever. And why are you so worried? Don't no douche bag guys out there want me but you." Ginpachi bit her nose. "Ow!"

"Who the hell are you calling a douche bag? If I'm a douche bag I'm the sexiest douche bag you ever met."

"Yeah you are. But seriously. Guys do not want me. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh yeah, what about that damn Hariku."

"He didn't like me. He was just a wanna be player. That reminds me. What happen to him anyway?"

"I made him repeat the 12th grade. It's been a year since you were in high school so he's a freshman in college this year."

"Ginpachi you didn't."

"Oh well... That's what he gets for messing with my women." (Name) smiles. Ginpachi leans down kissing her on the lips.

The next day Tif and (Name) sat in the library fake studying. "Meya knows you and Ginpachi are dating now?"

"Yeah. When she finally got it through her head she ran away crying." Tif laughs at what (Name) said. "Tif that's not funny. I felt bad for her." They both looks at each other then burst out laughing.

"You felt what?!"

"I know I know. I just couldn't keep a serious face. I should have recorded it."

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"

"AH! MEYA!" Tif and (Name) shouted as they held each other.

"You three. No talking in the library. Now get out," the librarian told them. Tif and (Name) gather their things then the three of them walks out the library.

"Thanks a lot Meya. Now we can't go back in until tomorrow," (Name) told her.

"I don't give a fuck about that library. You and I got a problem."

"What are you doing here anyway? You don't go to this school," Tif told her.

"Shut it." Meya said giving her an evil glare. Tif backs up standing by (Name).

"You!" she said pointing to (Name). "When I said I love Ginpachi. I mean what I said." Tif looks at Meya and (Name).

"What's going on? And what is she talking about?" Tif asked (Name).

"You can't be serious Meya," (Name) told her.

"I'm more than serious. I'm dead serious. I love Ginpachi." Tif eyes widen.

"WHAT?! What the hell? You? Y-you, love Ginpachi Sensei? You can't love him (Name) is dating him."

"Bullshit. Their love is just kitty love. It won't last. I always loved him since the twelfth grade but I never said anything because he was my teacher. But when I finally get the chance to tell him, he's dating YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Well believe it! You always got everything you wanted. EVERYTHING! And now you want my boyfriend? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" (Name) told her.

"Well I am a little crazy but only when it comes down to the things I want. Now I want Ginpachi, so you are going to break up with him so I can have a chance."

"I'm not doing shit. Ginpachi is mine!"

"You can't just come here and try to take Ginpachi from (Name). Bitch are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy, I'm just evil."

"How can you do this to me?! I'm your little sister Meya."

"And you are with a grown man that you can not handle. Ginpachi needs a woman. Not a little girl. So that's when I step in and take over. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Break up with Ginpachi."

"Fuck you Meya."

"Oh... What a filthy mouth you got there. Fine, since you won't hand him over. I guess I'm going to have to take him from you."

"And you think I'm going stand here and let you take him from me?"

"Yeah. Let this be a warning to you mini. Watch your man, because I will be snatching him away from you." Meya smiles then glare at them. "See ya round." She laughs then walks out the school.

"The nerve of that wench. We are going to have to beat her down," Tif said.

"That's only if she makes a pass at Ginpachi."

"You think Ginpachi would actually leave you for her?"

"I don't know. Let's talk about this later. We have class."

It was thirty more minutes until calculus class ended. Ginpachi sat on top of desk grading papers. "F, F, F, F. Wow... Look at all the failures."

"Is that our test from last Friday?" Shinpachi asked.

"No. I think so... Maybe... Yea...no it isn't."

"Ginpachi Sensei I don't get number 20," Tae-chan said.

"Me neither," Tif said. The class starts to complain about the work.

"I don't get it neither. Get off your lazy ass and help us," Kagura said.

"Oi... Shut the hell up." Ginpachi gets up then walks to the chalkboard. "Ginpachi Sansei I need help with this, Ginpachi I need help with that. What the fuck do I look like a teacher?"

"Well, yeah... You are," Shinpachi said.

"Duh..." the class told him.

"Shut up. You guys said the number 20 right." He glance at it. "How can you not know how to solve it. This math is so damn easy." Ginpachi stares at the math problem for a minute. He raises his eyebrow then toss the book in the trash. "Pfft, fuck this shit. Alright class is over." The student's mouth flew open.

"What the hell?!"

"I thought you said this math was easy?" Toushi asked.

"It is easy. But number 20. I don't know what the fuck that is. So good luck with it."

"Yeah... I don't feel comfortable with you teaching us," Katsura told him.

"Okay for one. Zura-"

"It's Katsura."

"Whatever. How the hell did you get into college? I don't remember passing you. And two, I know the answer. I just don't feel like answering it right now."

"Well we need to know the answer," Tae-chan said.

"Wait for it." Ginpachi takes out his cell phone. After typing he puts his phone down. "Alright the answer is 588."

"How do you know that?" Kagura asked.

"Google. Duh... Stupid students," Ginpachi said picking up his phone.

"How the hell are you going to call us stupid? You didn't know the answer yourself," Sougo said.

"I know but as a teacher it is my job to find the answer no matter what. Even if I had to google it I did solve the problem like a real teacher should. Why? Because I care about you brats." The bell rings.

"Really Ginpachi Sensei?" Kagura asked.

"No not really. Didn't you brats heard the bell? Class dismissed. Now get the hell out. All of you." The students glare at him as they gather their things to leave. Ginpachi grabs (Name) hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Sigh... To class ah!" Ginpachi yanks closer to him then he wraps his arms around her.

"You're not going anywhere right now."

"Ginpachi Sensei you said no fooling around during school. I'm going to be late for class."

"I'll write you an excuse in about 5 no, scratch that. 10 minutes."

"No wait I need to Mmm..." Ginpachi leans down kissing her on the lips. He kicks his feet out closing the classroom door.

Last class of today.

"Now, after stirring this chemical. You take it and only put in three drops into this liquid. I repeat. ONLY THREE DROPS," Professor Satoru told the class.

"What will happen if we put more than three?" Tif asked.

"That's a good question Menson. If you put more than three then you will blow the school up," he said with a smile. The students mouth drop.

"Really," a student asked.

"Do you think I'm joking? Now, what you need to do is oops." Satoru drops the chemical.

"No!" Everyone ducks underneath the desk except for (Name). The bottle drops splashing all over the floor. Nothing happened.

"Great, now I have to clean that up," Satoru said walking to the chalkboard. The class looks up noticing nothing happen.

"I thought you said if you drop it the school will blow up?" Tif said.

"Huh? Oh that. No silly, that will only happen when you mix these two chemicals together. We will be doing that tomorrow so please pay attention. Class dismiss." The bell rings. The students gather their things then leaves the classroom.

"Finally school is over. I can't wait for tomorrow," Tif said getting excited.

"Yeah just don't blow us up," (Name) told her.

"Whatever." Satoru walks up to them.

"Hello Menson, Violet."

"Hi Professor Satoru," Tif said pushing (Name) away.

"Hi... Violet. May I speak to you for a minute."

"Um, sure."

"Could you help me file these papers. I would do it but I have a chemical problem on the floor. Could you help me out?"

"I'll do it," Tif said pushing her out the way. Satoru giggles.

"I would love for you to do it Menson. But theses papers are very important. It can't be shown to students. And Violet act's more mature. So I trust her with the papers."

"Oh..."

"I help you while you clean up," (Name) said. Satoru smiles.

"Thank you."

"I'll get Ginpachi to drive me home. You can go ahead Tif."

"Okay. See you later." While (Name) file paper. Satoru picks up the chemical he spilled. He looks at it noticing it looks different.

"Hmm... Very interesting." He took out a pen writing his observation.

"Done. hmm, that was easy. I'm finished Professor Satoru."

"Okay Violet. Thank you."

"What's that?" she asked him.

"The chemical I dropped today. It changed into a different color. I guess because it collided with bacteria from the floor.

"Really. Can I see?"

"Of course. It's better in a microscope." After taking a sample (Name) takes a peek into the microscope.

"Wow... This is weird looking."

"You notice that too right?" (Name) nods her head.

"Try looking at it in a different effect." Satoru turn leans closer behind her changing the image. "Does it look different?" he asked smiling at her. (Name) nods to him. She looks at him then looks away blushing.

("He is too...close. And he's hot. Now I see what Tif is talking about. Hold up, wait a minute. What the hell am I'm doing? Just calm down (Name). Calm down. You have a boyfriend.")

"Take a look at this one Miss Violet."

"Sure."

Down the hall Ginpachi walks to the office. "Sup Ginpachi Sensei," a student said.

"Hey. Oh yeah Lee. You own me a week's worth of homework. If you don't have it all by Friday I'm failing you."

"Come on man..."

"Come on my ass. What the hell does he think this is?" Still walking Ginpachi glance in the chemistry class seeing (Name) and Satoru faces are very close to each other. He passes the room walking away. That's when it clicked. Ginpachi stop then walks backwards looking into the class. He has noticed their faces were too close. Ginpachi glares at Satoru. "What the fuck is this?!"


	4. Rivals Part 2

"What the hell is this?!" Ginpachi shouted. (Name) and Satoru looks up at him.

"Ginpachi," (Name) said.

"Is there something wrong?" Satoru said staring at him.

"Yeah there's is something wrong. I got a problem with this whatever you two are doing. You're too damn close to each other."

"What are you talking about? We're just looking at the chemical that change into a different color," (Name) said.

"Bullshit. What's going on between you two? Oh so that's how it is. You been sneaking behind my back with him?!"

"What?!" (Name) shouted. Satoru laughs at Ginpachi. Ginpachi glares at him then walks closer to them.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something funny? Do I look like a comedian or a fucking clown?"

"No not really?" Satoru said.

"The way you are acting right about now. I think you are one," (Name) told him.

"You be quiet. And you, what's so funny?"

"You are," Satoru said laughing again.

"Oh really four eyes?"

"Yeah. And you don't have the right call me four eyes. You wear glasses too. Four eyes," Satoru said pushing his glasses up.

"Trust me. He only wears glasses to look cool," (Name) said. Ginpachi glares at her. "I'll be quiet now."

"And just to let you know. I would never make a move on my own students. Unlike you."

"Unlike me? What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Uh-oh," (Name) said backing up.

"I'm not trying to say anything. I mean, I wouldn't even go so low to date my own student. But this is your choice. I don't judge. Only men who can't get a real women will prey on young girls." Ginpachi grabs him by his shirt.

"YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER!"

"GINPACHI!" (Name) shouted. "Let him go. Now!" Ginpachi stares daggers at him.

"I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve somewhere?" Ginpachi lets him go then push him away. "You should try anger management. And don't get me wrong. Ms. Violet is pretty, very smart, she's an awesome student and I like her. But only as a student, nothing more." Ginpachi stares at him. "Whatever you thought was going on is a complete misunderstanding."

"See, nothing happened. I mean, come on Ginpachi he's my teacher. Why would I date him when everyone knows I'm dating you."

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm your teacher too. So what's going on between you two?!"

"Why don't you believe me?!" A horn beeps outside. "Professor Satoru your fiancee is outside."

"Okay thanks for telling me." Ginpachi eyes turned into two tiny beady dots from hearing what she just said.

"Wait a minute. You? You're dorky ass has a fiancee!?"

"Yes and I love her very much."

"Duh... See, he is dating someone. Why would he like someone like me? Let's be realistic now."

"But I thought you were-"

"I was what?"

"And he was-"

"He was what? What? See, you're speechless." Ginpachi sighed. "I believe you owe him an apology."

"I don't owe him shit."

"Ginpachi!"

"It's okay Ms. Violet. I'll see you in class tomorrow," Satoru said with a smile. He walks out the door leaving the school. (Name) glares at GInpachi. She shakes her head then sighed.

"I can't believe you. You actually thought that I he was coming on to me?"

"You damn right I did."

"You are such a stupid sliver hair idiot."

"Whatever. And are you sure he's getting married? That bastard could be lying."

"He's telling the truth. Our class seen his fiancée."

"Bullshit. I'm not falling for that. But I'll leave it alone for now."

"Whatever just take me home."

The next day during math class Joshie and (Name) walks into class then sat down. A few minutes later. (BOOM)

"What the hell?!" Shinpachi shouted. The student looks towards the door and saw that Ginpachi sensei was the one that kicked the door open with his boots. He came in then walks towards his desk.

"Everybody sit the fuck down and shut the hell up!" he said slamming his briefcase on his desk. Moving quickly the students sat in their seats.

"Oh great. He's going through his mean faze again. No one asks him any questions," (Name) said.

"What's your problem?" Toushi asked him.

"Didn't I say don't ask him any questions?"

"What's my problem? You want to know what's my problem?!"

"You haven't got laid?"

"Your natural perm hair won't stay straight?"

"You notice you say oi too damn much?"

"NO! My problem is you guys. Every day you guys are so damn annoying. Do me a damn favor and start staying home."

"Do us a damn favor and start teaching for once in your damn life," Sougo told him. The class laughs at him. Ginpachi glares at Sougo.

"Shut the f-" Ginpachi stopped himself. He was going to throw a piece of chalk at him but he thought of something more embarrassing. Ginpachi smile evilly. Ten minutes of the class passed. "Sougo, it's time," Ginpachi said smirking. Sougo gave Ginpachi evil look. Wearing a pink tutu with fairy wings and a tiara. He stood up then prance around the classroom. The whole class laughs at him.

"I'm a fairy. Watch me soar," Sougo said in an uncaring tone.

"This is going on Tumblr," Ginpachi said recording him.

"I'm a fairy. Watch me fucking soar."

"That's just wrong," Toushi said shaking his head.

"Oi, shut your mouth back there. You want to join him?" Ginpachi asked.

"No," Toushi said.

"Okay you can join him too."

"No wait." Two minutes later Toushi joined Sougo in a tutu and prance around the room. "We are fairies. Watch us soar." The whole class laugh at them.

"That is embarrassing," Shinpachi said.

"You will pay for this," Sougo told Ginpachi sensei. Ginpachi takes the lollipop out his mouth then laughs.

"Whatever. Now prance my puppets prance. Anyone else wants to join them?"

"No!" the class shouted.

"That's what I thought.

After school (Name) went to Ginpachi's place. They were suppose to be making out but Ginpachi just sat there with an unhappy look on his face. After (Name) finish kissing him on the face she looks at him with her eyebrow raised. "Are you okay?'

"I'm fine. Why you asked?"

"Because you are sitting here with a sour look on your face. So are you going to turn the frown upside down or do I have to make out by myself?"

"Go ahead. I don't give a damn."

"It was a joke. And what's going on with you? You have been in a bad mood all day today."

"You want to know what's wrong with me?"

"Damn I shouldn't have asked him."

"It's that damn four eye chemistry teacher."

"Professor Satoru? What about him?"

"That motherfucker said that I prey on young girls. And that only men who can't get a real women will date their own student. I just want to take my fist and punch his fucking eyes out."

"Calm down and don't let him get you down. I know you aren't that type of guy. And I know you do not prey on young girls because I'm in your age rank. So don't worry about it." (Name) strokes his hair then kiss him on the cheek.

"Sigh... Fine. But if he say anything else about me I'm kicking his ass. No one talks to me like that."

"I know but just control your anger and try not to get fired."

"I control my anger after I bust his fucking lip." Ginpachi doorbell rings. "Can you get that. I'm going to make me a parfait."

"Okay." (Name) stood up then walks to the door. Ginpachi walks to the kitchen. The doorbell rings again. She opens it seeing a familiar face.

"Hi Ginpachi..." the women said with a smile on her face. She had her eyes close and her jacket open showing (Name) her lingerie.

"MEYA!?" Meya opens her eyes seeing her little sister. She screams closing her jacket.

"(NAME)? What are you doing here? I thought Ginpachi was going to come to the door! Thanks a lot. You done fucked my plan up."

"You bitch!" (Name) lift her hand up then swings her fist towards Meya's face.


	5. Sister fight

"You bitch!" (Pow!) (Name) punched Meya in the jaw. She backs up holding her face because we all know that shit hurt's like hell.

"YOU PUNCHED ME!" Meya shouts swings her hand smacking (Name) across the face. Her eyes widen. Both of them charge at each other then fail to the floor fighting. Not paying attention Ginpachi continue to make his parfait.

"I'm telling you (Name) if that Satrou guy says anything to me I'm punching him in the face."

"Ah!" (Name) shouted as her sister pulls her hair.

"I know right. I'm angry too." (Name) push Meya then put her in the headlock. "You know, I was thinking. Why do you want to marry a guy like me anyway? I mean I-" Ginpachi turns around seeing (Name) and Meya fighting on the floor. "What the?" He walks closer staring at them. (Whack!) "Damn." When he saw that (Name) smack Meya in the face. Ginpachi sat down enjoying the show. "She got this. She doesn't need me to step in." He let them fight for a minute until he saw Meya getting ready to punch (Name) in the face. Moving quickly he grabs her arm keeping her from continuing. "Alright that's enough," he told both of them.

Still angry (Name) took her hand and pushed it against her face. Meya got mad then charge at her. Ginpachi got in between them. "Oi! I said that's enough." When she charged at her Meya bumps into Ginpachi knocking him on top of (Name). Meya was on his back trying to get to get to her sister. "Cut it the fuck out!" Ginppachi stood up knocking Meya to the floor. Both sisters got up at the same time. When they charged at each other again Ginpachi pull them by their arm then stood in between them two. "Knock it off. Now, What the hell is going on here? I turn my back for a minute then turn back around seeing you to air heads fighting."

"I can explain what happen," (Name) said. She walks up to Ginpachi. He thought she was going to talk but she quickly hit Meya in the mouth. Both of them grabbed each other while Ginpachi was trying to break it up. ("These girls don't listen.") "Hey! Knock it off!" When he pulls them apart (Name) kept trying to kick Meya. "Stop it," he told her.

"Get out my way," Meya said trying to push Ginpachi to get to her sister. When she tried he grabbed her by the arm holding it tight. Meya tried to yank her arm away. "Let go of me." (Name) laughs at her.

"Ha ha you heifer. Ahhh!" (Name) shouted running towards Meya. Before she could Ginpachi grabs her by the hair with his other hand. "Ow..."

"Where the hell do you think you're going huh? Huh? If you think I didn't let her get close to you what makes you think I'll let you get close to her? You dumbass," Ginpachi said pulling her hair some more. (Name) hissed and moaned as he held her hair tightly. "Ah... I like it when you moan like that. Let me hear it again." Ginpachi pulls her hair again.

"Ah..." Ginpachi grins.

"I got a new secret weapon..." Meya got jealous then sighed loudly. Ginpachi looks at her. "Oh, I forgot you are still here. What's your problem? And Meya, why are you just wearing bra and panties?"

"It's the new style. If Lady Gaga can walk outside wearing something like this. So can I."

"Lady Gaga wardrobe is custom made. You're rocking the Meya skank look you bitch," (Name) said.

"I'll strangle you," Meya said trying to get to (Name) but Ginpachi blocked her.

"Knock it off! Now you two better answer my question. What the hell is going on here?" (Name) and Meya stares at each other in silence. Meya close her jacket then turns away with her arms folded.

"Nothing is going on. Everything is fine. Right Meya?" (Name) said giving her the warning look. Meya turns around to glare at her.

"Yeah. Nothing is going on. No need to worry Ginpachi." Ginpachi stares at (Name) and Meya. He knew something is going on. And he will find out.

"So what the hell was this fight all about? Wait, was it was just for show? Because if it was then you should have told me so I can get the mud ready. But seriously you two are sisters. I don't enjoy seeing you two fight." Ginpachi tried not to laugh but he couldn't hold it in. He laughs anyway. "Okay okay... I course I enjoyed you two fighting. I mean it's not everyday that I see two girls fighting in my living room with one wearing shorts and a tank top and the other waring... Almost nothing." Ginpachi said looking at Meya. "Now are you two sure nothing is going on?"

"Yes Ginpachi... Nothing to worry about," Meya said grabbing his arm and smiling at him. (Name) glares at her.

"You might want to move that arm of yours," (Name) told her.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I'm going to finish kicking your ass!"

"BRING IT!"

"HEY! I said knock it the fuck off. Now is everything fine, cool and calm alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine," (Name) said staring at Meya.

"Yeah... Everything is defiantly fine," Meya said staring back at her. Ginpachi raises his eyebrow wondering what the fuck is going on betwwen these two?

"Fine. Meya you can leave and go put some clothes on. (Name) walk your sister to the door and no one better not start swinging a fist." Ginpachi walks away going into the kitchen. Meya turns around glaring at (Name).

"This isn't over yet you little heifer. The next time I come back Ginpachi will be mine."

"And everything you come back get prepared your get your ass kicked."

"Will see about that. I failed today because you are here. But you can't be here all the time now can you? I'll be back." Meya glare at (Name) then walks out the door. (Name) kicks the door close then locks it.

"Ahhhhhh! I HATE HER!"

"Stop shouting for the landlord comes knocking on my door."

"I'm sorry but I can't stand Meya. Even though she is my sister I just hate her"

"I know now shut up. Come here, let me see your face where you smacked at."

"You're not funny." (Name) walks up to him. He checks her face.

"It's not swollen but it is red. You'll be fine. Does it hurt?"

"Helloooo, the bitch smacked me. Of course it does."

"Shut up. Shouldn't she be the one complaining? I mean, you did punch her in the jaw."

"Twice."

"Damn. You have upgrade. I remember when you Meya used to wrestle when she was in the twelfth and you were in the eleventh. She used to take you down quickly but I see not any more."

"You saw that?"

"Hell yeah. Two girls fighting? I could never miss a girl fight. I remember when I used to stand there with the boys and girls that wasn't fighting and watch other students fight. Then when anotherteacher comes that's when I break it up."

"You are a crooked teacher."

"Not really. Teaching is boring and that was the only thing that was fun in school."

"Well I'm not a kid anymore. I can take on my older sister. Maybe even you," she said grinning.

"Don't get cocky. You're not that damn strong. Question. Are you sure everything is alright between you and your sister?"

"Yeah. No need to worry." Ginpachi stares at her.

"Sigh... Fine. Here put this on your face." (Name) stares at what he gave her.

"Frozen carton of strawberry milk?"

"I forgot to put ice in the freezer. Unless you want to wait for the ice to freeze? I doubt you would because I know your face hurts like mother fucker."

"Shut up."

Next day at school.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you call me over? I could have hook slide that bitch," Tif said.

"I was already fighting her. I couldn't just stop fighting to call you over and jump in."

"The nerve of her trying to steal Ginpachi sensai from you. And you said she showed up in her bra, panties and underwear?"

"Yeah, What is wrong with her? Then she said it isn't over yet. I defiantly have to watch out for Meya next time." Tif nods to her.

**Author Note: **Sorry it's short. I need to think of more humor for Ginpachi to say LOL. Already I ran out of ideas.


	6. It's about to start

(Name) sat in class staring at Ginppachi sensei. It's been 2 weeks now and they haven't been making out lately. Why? Because Ginpachi is a douche bag. That's why. (Name) sat there staring as she rubs her foot against her other leg. Both of her hands clinch the top of her desk as her eyes narrow at him. Not making out for two weeks was killing her. She needed someone to kiss or kiss her. Too bad the only person who can do that is Ginpachi, but he's being a total dick right now. (Name) gave him a mean look. Ginpachi sat at his desk staring at her with a smirk on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing. For the pass two weeks straight he has been torturing her. He's been unbuttoning his shirt, biting and licking his lips, licking his lollipop in a very sexual way, running his hands through his natural perm and winking at her. For some reason Sa-chan thought he was trying to seduce her. But (Name) had to smack some sense into her stating Ginpachi is** HER MAN!**

Ginpachi has been dodging her for the longest but not today. Oh ho...Not today. After that last bell ring for dismissal she was going to pounce on him. She was going to make him make out with her whether he likes it or not. She looks at the clock seeing one minute was left. Ginpachi picks up his briefcase. (Name) raise her eyebrow wondering what is he up to? A few seconds later the bell rings

"See ya," Ginpachi said running out the classroom.

"What the? GINPACHI! GET BACK HERE! I see you later Tif," (Name) sat running towards the door. "Get out my way Mayo," she said pushing Toushi out the way. "Get back here you lazy ass teacher! You are going to make out with me!" she shouted chasing him down the hall. Ginpachi laughs at her. He looks behind him seeing she was all the way down the hall. He looks away then laughs again. When he turns the corner he looks behind him seeing she was gone.

"What the?"

"Ah!" Not looking where he was going (Name) took a short cut then jumps on top of him. She knocked him down as they both rolls on the floor going into an empty classroom. She lands on top of him with a grin on her face. "Ha ha ha... FINALLY! I FINALLY GOT YOU GINPACHI... HA HA HA...! I GOT YOU..." Ginpachi stares up at her with a bored expression. She had a crazy physcopatic look on her face.

"So?" he told her.

"So? What do you mean by so?"

"You said you got me. So now that you got me. What were you planning on doing with me?"

"Oh. You're going to make out with me." Ginpachi raise his eyebrow.

"No fucking way."

"What? Y-you're going to make out with me whether you like it or not."

"Nope."

"Please... Ginpachi. It's been two weeks. Come on kiss me and touch me you fucking silver hair pervert."

"Nope."

"You know you want to touch me. For fuck sakes I'm giving you permission to."

"So?"

"SO? Ugh..!" (Name) grabs him by the collar. "Why won't you touch me?"

"I don't want to today."

"Today? It's been two weeks!"

"So? Look, can stop making that scary face. You look like you want to rape me."

"Stop playing around!"

"Look if you are going to you need to make this quick. I got a poker game tonight at my place."

"Ginpachi ass hole. If you won't touch me then just kiss me. I'm your girlfriend. Please kiss me..."

"No."

"But why...?"

"You know why."

"What is it? What do you want from me? Tell me."

"Okay. I'll tell you. I want your virginity." (Name) stares at him like what? That's the reason why he doesn't want to make out with her.

"You got to fucking kidding me?"

"No. I'm serious. I'm tired of waiting."

"Well will you marry me if I gave it to you?"

"Hell no." (Name) got mad then let go of his collar dropping him on the floor.

"Well fuck you too!" she said getting up and leaving out the door. In the next classroom Satoru heard every word they were saying. He found this information interesting.

"Hmm. This can be very useful to me," he said to himself. He pushes his glasses up then smirks.

**Author note**: I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'm still editing my stories. And I'm writing stories on Asian fanfiction. Crazy right? I'll update as soon as I can.


	7. Trust Part1

**Warning: The beginning contains sexual content. **

She grips the sheets tightly then shut her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was doing. It felt wrong to her but the feeling he was giving her was pure pleasure. "Ah! YES!" (Name) shouted. She bit her lower lip then buries her face into the pillow. She moaned as his hands roamed all over her. He smirks.  
"Do that again," he told her. He grabs her breast squeezing it gently.  
"Ah... Damn..." She moaned whispering his name. His hands travelled down her back making her shake.  
"Calm down. I haven't touched you yet. You still have your clothes on."  
"Yeah just my shirt."  
"Quiet." (Smack!)  
"Ah! Dammit Ginpachi. Warn me first before you do that."  
"Be quiet before I give the whole class a quiz tomorrow."  
"Okay..." Ginpachi starts kissing her neck. (Name) moans. Hovering over her he turns (Name) around to face him. Ginpachi gets on top of her then wraps her legs around his waist. He leans down to kiss her. Not pulling away his hands travelled stopping at her thigh.  
"This is where the fun starts. Are you ready?"  
"Yeah but don't go crazy."  
"Shut up... We're not having intercourse. We're just playing." Ginpachi moves his hands between her legs. (Name) moaned from the amazing feeling he was giving her.

The next day

(Name) sat in class with her head leaning against the desk. Tif sat there staring at her. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I'm just exhausted."  
"I guess so. You didn't come back home last night. Where were you?"  
"Ginpachi's place."  
"Oh okay." When Tif took out her notebook she just thought about what (Name) just said. That's when she put two and two together. Her eyes widen. "Holy shit! You didn't?!" (Name) lift her head up.  
"Huh...?"  
"You and Ginpachi fu-" (Name) covers Tif mouth.  
"Shut up..." she whispered. With her hand still over Tif's mouth (Name) grabs Tif and ran out the class like she just kidnapped her. Once they were outside Tif stared at her then pointed.  
"You..."  
"Quiet. Let's go. Girls bathroom now." Before they could walk down the hall a teacher stopped them.

"Good morning." Tif screams then push (Name) out the way.  
"Hello Professor Satoru! Good morning," Tif said grinning.  
"Hello Manson, Violet."  
"Morning Professor Satoru," (Name) said. Satoru smiles then push his glasses up.  
"What are you two up to?"  
"Nothing," (Name) said.  
"But you can tell me what are you doing tonight. Huh? Huh? Yeah?" Tif asked. Satoru laugh.  
"You're funny Manson."  
"Stop it Tif. Professor Satoru is engaged. So knock it off. Plus you have a Boyfriend. Remember?"  
"I know that..."  
"Oh yeah. Violet. There's something I want you ask you. It's kind of embarrassing as a teacher. But I promise. I won't ask you again."  
"What is it?"  
"Will you stay after school and help me file papers again. I'm kind of busy grading reports."  
"Oh. Filing again. Um, okay. I'll-" Tif push (Name) out the way again.  
"I'll do it!" Tif shouted while holding his hands. Satoru smiles at her.  
"That's really nice of you Manson but it seems that Violet is right for the job. She can file very fast. That's why I want her to help me. That is, if she will lend me a hand?"  
"Sure, I'm not doing anything else after school."  
"Thank you very much."  
"Oh well, but just to let you know. If you ever need help with filing some more papers. All you have to do is call me." Tif winks at him.  
"All you have to do is stop flirting. You have a boyfriend," (Name) told her. Tif pushed her away  
"Mind your business." Satoru laugh.  
"I'll keep that in mind Tif.  
"Yay..."

"See you after school Violet." Satoru smiles at her, push his glasses up then begin to walk down the hall.  
"Damn he is sexy."  
"Shut up Tif. I'll talk to you in the girls bathroom. Let's go." Satoru walks down the hall. Him and Ginpachi pass each other. While Ginpachi stop Satoru kept going. He looks back at Ginpachi, smirks then walks away. Ginpachi stares at him. He looks the other way seeing Tif and (Name) going down the hall.

Tif and (Name) walk into the girls bathroom. "Ha! I knew you couldn't wait. You and Ginpachi Sensei did it! You little pervert!"  
"I am not a pervert!"  
"Yes you are. So, how it felt?"  
"Stop acting stupid. I'm still a virgin you ass!"  
"What?! Are you serious?"  
"I'm very serious. I told you I need to be married first."  
"Well if you didn't have intercourse. Then what happen last night?"  
"I was tired and I wanted to go home but Ginpachi was too lazy to drive me. So I had to spend the night over his place."  
"And..."  
"I slept in his bed."  
"And..."  
"I went to sleep."  
"And..." (Name) stares at her.  
"Where are you going with this?"  
"You know where I'm going. What happened before you fail asleep?"  
"I ate." Tif sigh loudly. (Name) laugh.  
"Alright I'll tell you. But just to let you know I didn't have intercourse." (Name) whispered in Tif's ear. Her mouth flew open.  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
Hijikata walks by the girls bathroom hearing that shouting. He sighed. "That's disgusting. Use the bathroom silently. Don't talk about you using it. Weirdo's at this school."

During class

"Look, I said no one isn't going anywhere until we finish this lesson!" Ginpachi shouted. The students sighed loudly. "Oi... Shut up... You idiots. This isn't high school anymore. I'm not allowed to warn you that you are failing. This is collage you know what you are supposed to do."  
"Yeah yeah. We know that already," Kagura said.  
"Well if you know it then pay attention."  
"And if you know it then you will shut the hell up and let us leave," Sougo said.  
"Well if you know this then tell your mom to suck my balls then you can leave." The class laugh. (Name) sighed. "Now, no one is leaving until each and every one of you know how to do this math problem." The school bell rings. "Now get the fuck out. All of you." The students stood up. "You, stay," Ginpachi said pointing to (Name). She sighed then sat back down.  
"See you in the next class (Name)," Tif told her.  
"Okay."  
"Get over here." (Name) Stood up, then walks over to Ginpachi's desk.  
"Yes Ginpachi Sensei?"  
"What the hell is this?" he asks pointing down. (Name) stares at him. Where he as pointing to. Did she really has to answer that kind of question?"  
"What is what?"  
"This?" he asks pointing to it.  
"Um, your crotch."  
"No you little pervert! I meant the paper that's in front of me!"  
"You weren't pointing to the paper!"  
"Shut up. This is your Homework from yesterday. Look at your mark. What the hell (Name)? I went over this with you. Your grades are slipping."  
"I'm sorry. I have been tired lately."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. Maybe from what you did to me."  
"Oh you mean last night. You want to reenact it?" he asks grinning.  
"No!"  
"Yes you do. You're blushing. You were thinking about it you little pervert."  
"Shut up."  
"You shut up and stop slacking on your homework."  
"Sorry." (Name) turns away. Before she could leave Ginpachi grabs her arm.

She glances at him. "What's wrong?"  
"What did he say to you?"  
"Who?"  
"Satoru. I saw him in the hall and you and Tif was walking the other way. What did he say to you?"  
"Oh. He wanted me to file papers for him. He needs to grade reports so he couldn't do it by himself." Ginpachi stares at her. "Is there a problem?"  
"Yeah. I don't fucking like him."  
"Be nice."  
"Whatever. Just remember, you're mine."  
"Professor Satoru is getting married."  
"Yeah right."  
"Knock it off." Before she could leave Ginpachi grabs her hand. "What is it? Ah!" Ginpachi picks her up and lays her down on his desk. "Ginpachi... No. Not here."  
"Shut up. We're just making out. And your next class starts in 30 minutes so you got plenty time."  
"No wait!"

After school (Name) walks into her Chemistry class. "Hey Professor Satoru."  
"Hello Violet. The files are over there."  
"Okay."

30 minutes pass. After grading papers Satrou look in front of him seeing (Name) stacking papers. He smile. "You're really fast when it comes down to filing." (Name) smile.  
"Yeah. I just want to finish things quickly."  
"I see." Satrou stood up. He walks over to (Name) watching her put the papers in order. His eyes gaze at her without looking away. He lifts his hand up touching the back of her hair. She notices it then stops what she was doing. He leans in closer to her face.

During the same time. At Ginpachi's place.

Ginpachi fail asleep on couch. When he turned in his sleep the doorbell rings. He heard it. But he didn't feel like getting up. The bell rings again. "Ugh! What the hell? I can't get any sleep!" He stood up walking towards the door. He opens it seeing Meya on the other side. "Oh. It's you. Hey, what are doing here?"  
"Just coming to see my little sister. Is she here?"  
"No. (Name) helping a teacher at school." Meya smirks.  
"Oh really? Can I use your bathroom? I don't think I can make it back to my place."  
"Yeah whatever. Come in."  
"Thank you." Meya walks in with a wide grin on her face.


	8. Trust Part2

Meya walks into Ginpachi's apartment. She looks around. ("_Ginpachi is right. (Name) isn't here. Ha-ha...(Name), you let your guard down. Ginpachi is mine._") Meya grins. Ginpachi sat in the couch turning the channel. "I'm going to use the bathroom now. Be right back."  
"Whatever." Ginpachi looks at his watch. ("_What's taking (Name) so long? That damn Satrou._") A few minutes later Meya walks out the bathroom then sat next to Ginpachi with a smile on her face. He kept staring at the TV not paying her any attention.  
"Hi Ginpachi." He waves to her then turns the channel. "I don't feel like going home right now. I'm a little tired. Can I stay here for a few hours or the night?"  
"What?"  
"I said a few hours."  
"I guess. As long as you go home."  
"Thanks." Meya moves closer to him. "Do you like my lipstick? It's fury red with a touch pink on the bottom."  
"Red lipstick is for whores." Meya stares at him like what? "I'm not saying you are one. I'm just saying that's what I heard."  
"Oh." Meya turns away then wipes the lipstick off and quickly put on Lip gloss. "So, how you been?"  
"Okay I guess." Meya put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Really?" she asks letting her hands travel down his chest. Before she could Ginpachi move her hand and puts it on her lap.  
"Yeah. I have been really bored lately. This teacher stuff takes all the damn energy out of me." Meya stood up then walks behind the couch.  
"I understand. Teaching is very hard. Especially when you are trying to put knowledge into my brainless little sister." Meya touch his shoulders. "Ginpachi, you feel tense." Ginpachi glance at her.  
"Yeah. My shoulder does hurt a little. Too much writing on the damn chalkboard."  
"Yeah. We can't have your arms hurting now can we? Let me give you a massage." Ginpachi moves away from her.  
"No. I'll make (Name) do it when she gets here."  
"You should let me do it. I'm better."  
"Nah, I let her do it. I like when she complains." Ginpachi laugh. Meya got jealous then sat on the couch staring at him.  
"Just let me do it."  
"No women damn. No means no." Meya glares at him.  
("_Fine. If you won't let me touch you then I'll steal a kiss. As soon as he lets down his guard I'm going to pounce on him_.") Ginpachi kept his gaze at the TV. When Meya got a good aim on his lips, without warning she jumps toward Ginpachi. In a flash her face hit the pillow he was leaning on. "What the?" Meya looks up seeing Ginpachi had stood up before she could jump on him.  
"Damn I'm hungry." He scratches the back if his head then walks to the kitchen. Meya punches the couch.  
("_Dammit_.") She stood up following him to the kitchen.  
"Meya, when are you leaving?"  
"Um, in a few. I want to spend some time with my old favorite Math Teacher." Ginpachi glance at her then looks away.  
"Uh-huh. You want a sandwich or something?"  
"Sure." Ginpachi had his back turned. ("_Stay right there_.") Meya was going to pounce on him again. And this time he wasn't going to get away. ("_You're mine Ginpachi_.") Meya ran to him. Before she could kiss him something collided against her face making her stop. She opens her eyes seeing Ginpachi had his hand against her face moving her away from him. He looks her way.  
"Don't even think about it Meya."  
**  
At the university**

Satrou lifts his hand up touching the back of (Name's) hair. She notices what he was doing so she stops gathering the papers. He leans in closer to her face. Their eyes lock for a few seconds. Satrou moves in closer to her face. (Name) stood there silently. ("_Holy shit. Is he going to?_") He moves in closer, stops, then pointed at the paper.  
"You miss a few papers (Name)." (Name) stares at him.  
"Huh?" Satoru smile at her.  
"There's extra papers here. You forgot to file these."  
"Oh. Ha, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted these to stay here because I notice they haven't been graded yet."  
"They haven't?" Satoru checks them the laugh.  
"Oh. I'm sorry. You can leave them there. I'll take them home and grade. You can leave now." Satoru stood up straight then walks back to his desk.  
"Okay." (Name) gather's her stuff then leaves the classroom. "Bye Professor Satoru." He waves at her then watch her leave. He bit down on his bottom lip then twirls his pen. He smirks.  
"Not yet."


	9. Trust Part3

Warning: Strong language

Ginpachi stood there with his hand in Meya's face. She stare at him. He put his hand down and folds his arms.

"Don't even think about it?" Meya laugh.

Meya: "W-What are talking about Ginpachi?"

Ginpachi: "Don't act stupid Meya. I know why you came here. And I know why you and (Name) had a fight that day.

Meya: "Y-You do?"

Ginpachi: "Come on... I'm not stupid. You showed up here with panties and a fucking bra. You were here to seduce me and you failed."

Meya: "So you knew all this time I was after you."

Ginpachi: "Duh..."

Meya: "Well now that you know. What do you say we..."

Ginpachi: "Ha! Not going to happen. You see that door, you know your way out right?" Meya stares at him. She got really pissed and started screaming.

Meya: "WHY?! WHY? WHY? WHY?! Why do you want to be with (Name)?! I'm smarter, I have a better body, I'm older, I have bigger boobs, I'M PRETTIER! You should be with me! Not with my little sister!" Ginpachi stares at her. In his eyes Meya looked like a spoiled little immature brat. Ginpachi sigh scratching his head.

Ginpachi: "Meya. I'm sorry but, who told you, you were prettier then (Name)? Because whoever told you that. Is a liar. You have pounds and pounds of makeup on that you're starting to look like an deformed clown. You might be pretty on the outside but in the inside your personality is ugly as shit." Meya is shocked. She couldn't believe Ginpachi just said that to her.

"What are trying to say?"

"I'm saying I don't fucking want you. Get it through your head."

"But why?!"

"Easy, I'm not attractive to you that's why."

Meya: "But I love you Ginpachi. I always love you. I had crush on you since my junior year. And when I finally had you as my teacher. I fail in love with you. I always admire you from the shadows because you were my teacher. There's no way I could have told you how I felt. So I waited until I got older. I love you Ginpachi. I always did. I was your straight A student. Now come on, tell me you felt the same as me. You love me too right Ginpachi?"

"..."

"You did love me right?"

"Hell no!" Meya mouth flew open.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"What do you mean you didn't love me back? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying while you had your eyes on me. I had my eyes on your little sister."

"Why...?"

"Easy, I liked her so I started picking with her."

"You could have picked on me. What was wrong with me?!"

"Meya do you even remember what you was like in high school. You were surrounded by girls, you had a new boyfriend every two weeks and you were my teachers pet. You know how fucking annoying that was."

"But I was a straight A student!"

"Yeah, A for aggregating and fucking annoying. That's what you are."

"Ginpachi... You fucking douche bag!"

"But you want this douche bag."

"Be with me... I love you..."

"No women damn! No means no!" Meya stares at him. She thought how could he deny her. HER! Meya. The girl who gets everything she wants.

"Oh so you think I'm little sister can satisfy you?"

"Yeah. Don't be jealous." Ginpachi turns around and took out a bucket of ice cream.

"Oh really? Tell me Ginpachi. How long as it been since you got laid?" Ginpachi stop what he was doing. She notice his reaction then smirks. "Hmm?" He turn around facing her.

"What are you trying to say?"

"It's been a year right? So, how does it feel not having intercourse for a year Ginpachi Sensei? It hurts doesn't it?" Ginpachi stares at her.

"Nope. I'm fine." He lied. Not having intercourse was agonizing. But he manage for year. But he thought how long could he keep it up?

"Liar, how long are you going to keep waiting? Let me guess. (Name) told you she wanted to be married first correct?"

"..."

"Ha! I guess I'm right. I'm pretty sure what you two are doing is not enough to satisfy you." Meya walks towards Ginpachi. She starts to unbuttons his shirt a little. "I can satisfy you. If you let me. I can give you exactly what you want. It will be better than what you expect from my little sister. So, what do you say Ginpachi?"

Ginpachi sighed. She was right. He didn't want to wait. It's been a year and he couldn't take it anymore. He took his hands and pull her closer to him. Once he caressed her face his fingers trace over her lips. When he leans in closer to her face. She pucker her lips getting ready to kiss him. Before she could he stopped.

"Go fuck yourself Meya." Ginpachi push her away. Meya stares at him with her eye widen.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me. Go take a dildo and go fuck yourself because I won't be touching you."

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you just said to me?!"

"Yeah. I repeat. Go fuck yourself. Don't be stupid. Do you actually think that I will screw you? If I was going to cheat on (Name) I do it with another girl. Not with her own sister. What kind of guy do you think I am? Now get your horny ass out my apartment before my women come and kick your ass."

The front door open. "Uh-oh. Too late."

(Name): "Ginpachi... I'm here. I'm sorry that I'm late baby. But I got you this strawberry shortcake...?" (Name) walks in seeing Meya. She looks at Ginpachi seeing his shirt is halfway unbutton. "What the f-?" She stares at both of them then puts the cake down. "Bitch, I'm going to kick your ass!"


	10. Trust Part4

(Name) stares at Meya. "You bitch! Get ready to get your ass kick!"

Meya: Bring it!" When two sisters charged at each other. (Name) slams Meya to the floor. Ginpachi sighed.

Ginpachi: "Not this shit again. Hey!" Ginpachi got in between them and broken them apart. "Knock it the fuck off!"

(Name): "Fuck that shit! What is Meya doing here?!"

Meya: "I'm here because I want to be here." She sticks her tongue out at (Name). (Name) charged at her again but Ginpachi stood in the way.

Ginpachi: "I said knock it off! You, keep your ass over here. Meya, get the fuck off."

(Name): "She's not leaving until I kick her ass."

Meya: "Bring it you little bitch!" (Name) tried to get to her but Ginpachi was just in the way.

(Name): "I will fuck you up Meya! I told you to never come back here. Then you had the balls to show up here when I'm not around?! Oh, you're going to get your ass kicked today." Meya laugh at her.

Ginpachi: "(Name) calm down."

(Name): "No I'm not going to calm down. What is she doing here with you?!"

Ginpachi: "She was just about to leave."

(Name): "Bullshit! Something went on!"

Ginpachi: "I told you nothing went on in here!" Meya laugh.

Meya: "You guys are so funny. Shut the fuck up and stop whining you little brat. I came here to see if Ginpachi would sleep with me but he turned me down. TURNED ME DOWN! I can't believe he's faithful to you're dumbass. He wouldn't even touch me. I tired everything I can do to screw him but nothing happened. Trust me, if I did I will standing here naked. I'm out of here. You can have your fucking sliver hair boyfriend. For now that is." Meya walks to the door. (Name) picks up a glass bottle and threw it at her missing her head by an inch. Meya turns around.

Meya: "Bitch you almost bust my head open with that!"

(Name): "That's what I was trying to do!" The sisters charge at each other but got nowhere because Ginpachi was in the way.

Meya: "Fuck this shit! I'll be back. So enjoy Ginpachi. Because you won't have him for long." Meya walks out then slams the door behind her. Ginpachi sigh.

Ginpachi: "Finally." (Name) push Ginpachi. "What fuck was that for?!"

(Name): "What was she doing here?!"

Ginpachi: "Can we forget about this?"

(Name): "No! I want to know what was she doing here?"

Ginpachi: "Meya told you already! She came here to seduce me but it didn't work!"

(Name): "Then why is your shirt unbutton? Why huh?"

Ginpachi: "Meya did this."

(Name): "So you two did do something?"

Ginpachi: "What the fuck are you talking about?! She didn't touch me and I didn't touch her! I would never screw my girlfriend sister are you crazy?! And you shouldn't be worried about me? Where the hell have you been?!"

(Name): "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ginpachi: "What took you so long to get back over here? I guess you were having a little too much fun with Satrou."

(Name): "Excuse me?!"

Ginpachi: "You heard me."

(Name): "What are you trying to say Ginpachi? Are you saying I did something with Professor Satrou?"

Ginpachi: "No I'm not saying that. I'm just saying it doesn't take that long to file some damn papers. Unless he was filing your papers. I bet you he filed it real good didn't he?" (Name) took her hand and smack Ginpachi across the face.

(Name): "What the fuck is wrong with you?! I will never cheat on you Ginpachi! NEVER! Don't you ever stand here and disrespect me like that. I am a virgin. And I'm saving my self for marriage! I will never go so low and screw my own teacher! I just caught you with me sister! The women who always wanted you!"

Ginpachi: "I didn't touch Meya!"

(Name): "And I didn't touch Satrou!" Ginpachi sighed.

Ginpachi: "Look, I'm sorry. Maybe we should calm down. We're both angry and upset about what we thought was going on behind each other backs. Just calm down."

(Name): "I am calm."

Ginpachi: "Okay. I'm sorry. I know nothing didn't happen between you and Satrou. I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating."

(Name): "I'm sorry too. And I know you didn't touch Meya. You been faithful to me for a year. I'm sorry I accused you of cheat Ginpachi. I love you."

Ginpachi: "I love you too."

A few hours later (Name) spends the night over Ginpachi's place. She couldn't go home because it was late. Ginpachi kiss her on the cheek. "Goodnight (Name)."

"Goodnight Ginpachi." They lay down. As they lay it was quiet in the room. (Name) turns facing the clock on the dresser.

(Name): ("I'm not fucking stupid. I know he did something with Meya. His shirt was open and when I walked in they were standing very close together. He couldn't do me so he needed someone who more experience in intercourse. Someone older than me. He still thinks I'm just some fucking kid. He screwed Meya. I know he did. That damn sliver hair bastard haven't been laid for a year.")

Ginpachi sat up and turns the lamp on.

Ginpachi: ("She think's I'm fucking stupid don't she? Well I'm not falling for it. I knew she did something with Satrou. Look how late she came over here. The truth is she didn't want a older guy like me. She wanted someone younger. And that new teacher Satrou is exactly her age. She did do something with him. That's why she brought that Strawberry shortcake over here as an apology because she felt bad about what she done.")

It was quiet. (Name) sat up. "I can't believe you Ginpachi!"

Ginpachi: "You can't believe me?! I can't believe you!" (Name) jumps out of bed and puts her clothes on.

(Name): "All this time I been with you and wanted Meya all this time!"

Ginpachi: "I never wanted Meya. But you wanted to be with Satrou! I knew something was going on with you two. I should have took notice that day when you said nothing was going on."

(Name): "Nothing went on that day! But you! You were seeing Meya behind my back! I'm out of here. Here, take this charm bracelet and your fucking keys! Now you can get laid by any women you want!"

Ginpachi: "So it's over between us? That's what you are trying to say?!" (Name) threw her stuff at him.

(Name): "Fuck you!" She ran out the room going to the front door. She opens it, leave then slams it behind her. Ginpachi sighed. (Name) called Tif and she came and picked her up. She gets in the car and Tif drove off.

Meya laugh. Sitting in a car she giggles at what happen between Ginpachi and (Name). "You were right. It did work. I think she broke up with him and left. Your plan is genius Satrou," Meya told him. Satrou smiles at her.

Satrou: "I told you Meya. All you have to do is just do as I say and you will have Ginapachi."

Meya: "Okay but what's in it for you? My sister?" He stares at her then smile.

Satrou: "Don't worry about it. Just stick to the plan."


End file.
